


the viper venom massacre

by chlomqe



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Belladonna murders everyone, F/M, I mention blood too many times, I'm sorry this is bad lol, Kieran just rly couldn't show up on time could he, Lauren jumps out another window, brutally murders everyone actually, window shatterer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlomqe/pseuds/chlomqe
Summary: Lauren practically stares into the soul of her pursuer, probably the only other person here who even has one left. Before she has time to merely think, she is already ducking. The poisoned blade just barely misses Lauren’s bun as she rolls out of the way. I have to stay away from that blade! is Lauren’s only mental note before she is already dodging the next attempt at being butchered.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	the viper venom massacre

**Author's Note:**

> (literally no timeline for this whatsoever oops but anyway hope u enjoy and if u want another chapter I'm happy to write it:))

Lauren Sinclair impatiently awaited in the claustrophobic alleyway next to the Grim Goblin. It’s been fifteen _goddamn_ minutes, and she was quickly running out of things to keep herself entertained. She had already triple-checked if her gun was fully loaded and double checked the perimeter, _What if he doesn’t show up? Why tonight? Is there usually this many people? Where is he?_ she timidly paced back and forth trying to decide on the best course of action, but the adrenaline that was pumping throughout her body was just a _tad_ distracting. Not to mention the mass groups of Phantom Scythe members that were endlessly filtering into the bar right in front of the police officer like moths drawn to a flame. It took every individual inch of her self control to not alert the entire Ardhalis Police Department and inform them of everything she learned about the Phantom Scythe, and who was within it. With every beat of her heart her hand would get closer to her transceiver. It would be _so_ easy, _too_ easy. And not nearly as effective as she would like it to be. Or as effective as it should be. They were the APD and they were powerless, the PS spies made sure of that. _Nothing_ frustrated Lauren more than being useless. Which is exactly why she should just take matters into her own hands, as she imagines herself sauntering right up to these intolerable excuses for humans and handcuffing them, finally relieving herself of a small portion of guilt that had simmered in the back of her mind since she was twelve. But instead she waits here for her subordinate who is quite literally her partner in crime, otherwise known as the deadliest assassin in all of Ardhalis. With his reputation, you would think the Purple Hyacinth himself would be punctual. But with his attitude, you would be proven wrong. It had been twenty minutes by now, and Kieran White would soon find out that he pushed his luck severely too far. Blood boiling like a kettle on a stove, the better half of Lune was going in.. with a sort-of plan of course.

Kieran swiftly made his way down into the alleyway from above, flexing his muscles as he used his upper body strength for a stealthy landing. _Yes_ , he was aware he was thirty minutes late, he had spent his entire roof-hopping trip here preparing himself for Lauren’s wrath. But what he was about to find was about to be a hell of a lot more thrilling than some meek headshot insult she would fire at him. it didn’t take long for him to question the officers whereabouts.

His first question, “Where the fuck is she?”

his second, “She got herself killed already didn’t she?”

His breath hitched as panic began to seep into his body and sink into the crevices of his brain: his hand flew to the inner lining of his ankle length coat and scanned for a hyacinth. You know, just in case… but before he could let the anxiety, or the far more dreaded _emotions_ he had worked so hard to lock away could truly set in, he had to think rationally. _She probably just went through with the plan, don’t underestimate her like last time, Kieran._ He silently slipped out from the ominous alleyway while analyzing his surroundings. _Damn_ , he knew he was late but there was no possible excuse for the Grim Goblin to be this vacant. The bar usually had a tense but mocking energy considering it was full of monsters such as himself, but this was unsettling. The entire place felt drained, it was silent. It was almost serene, _almost._ Typically at this time in the night the scythe’s drunks were around, babbling and laughing like morons. But he could only hear the blood pounding in his ears, _What the fuck is going on?_ He wondered as he slyly crept his way towards the entrance with questions recklessly swirling through his mind.

Lauren soon found that her sort-of plan was absolutely nothing compared to what the Phantom Scythe had planned for tonight. 

_ I should have called the APD...or shot someone. _

There was blood spattered _everywhere_ , the walls, the floor, Lauren, and of course, the murderer. Every corner of the establishment had been stained red, the walls dripping with it, while the floor, _the floor_... remember those snow days you had as a child where you would stay outside for hours, joyously hopping around, and making snow angels? Then you would come inside and just _know_ that your mom would have hot chocolate ready? But instead of the room being flooded with snow, it was literally flooded with the metallic smell of thick potent blood, the snow angels were terrified soulless corpses paralyzed with fear in their eyes, and there was no hot chocolate. But this was definitely not the time to focus on the rotting, bloody, bodies she was hurdling over to attempt not being acquainted with them anytime soon. She knew she couldn’t run forever, and that the hallway she was sprinting down wasn’t endless. With no plan and a pink-haired assassin with a deadly poisoned blade chasing her down, she was _really_ wishing it was. Not only was the hallway not endless, but neither was Lauren’s stamina. She was slowing down, adrenaline was the only thing keeping her from collapsing, and as much as she despised it. She was disappointed that Kieran didn’t show up, but she also knew that he was the one who helped arrange this massacre. _“No withholding information” my ass!_ _God, I’m so naive,_ she internally ranted as she faced the end of the looming hallway. Leaving only one option left, she whipped her body around to face her attacker, or quite possibly her future murderer. 

Kieran may be the Purple Hyacinth himself, but he was not prepared to walk into a _literal_ bloodbath. Upon opening the doors, blood poured out and down the stairs, pooled into the street and slid down it like a river. Almost like a piece of art, except he was getting sick of the same painting. He recognized that shade of red, the way it flowed. Hell, he’s painted with that exact hue himself. He immediately pulls himself from his train of thought and focuses on what's in front of him. Unfortunately, the scene before him is nothing he hasn’t seen before, nothing he hasn’t done before either. He carefully searched the room, but when the bodies are being suffocated in the ocean of the rich red substance that their own hearts had once pumped, it's hard to tell exactly who did it. He would know. Before he let his brain continue pumping regrets through his thoughts, he reminded himself who he was here for as he looked at the massacre. _Please don’t let her be in here,_ the assassin hopes as he ignores the crunch of decaying skin and bones under the quickening pace of his boots, almost like leaves in autumn. Except it wasn’t a satisfying crunch, and if he had the choice he definitely wouldn’t be doing it willingly. When there’s no sign of Lauren, or life at all downstairs. He continues his path leading up the  stairs with hopeless thoughts weighing down his every step, and his boots creating a ripple through the scarlet puddles.

Lauren practically stares into the soul of her pursuer, probably the only other person here who even  _ has one left _ . Before she has time to merely think _ ,  _ she is already ducking. The poisoned blade just barely misses Lauren’s bun as she rolls out of the way.  _ I have to stay away from that blade!  _ is Lauren’s only mental note before she is already dodging the next attempt at being butchered. To keep the assassin entertained, and for the sake of her own life, she decided the best course of action is to stay focused and dodge the vast movements of the blade. _ “Never get distracted while fighting with an assassin” _ her mind quotes as she flashes back to when she first sparred with Kieran. Although he probably just betrayed her, the simple but clever advice gives her one chance to get out of here alive. Lauren allows herself to be cornered, gold meets coral and just as she’s about to meet her fate, she drops to the ground with a hand on the trigger of her gun. The viper engraved blade is buried in the sheetrock, and Lauren has the upper hand. She aims where she can, and her hearing is deafened shortly after by the bullet ejecting from her gun and  finding a cozy spot in her attacker’s lower abdomen. Not fatal for the moment, but mind-numbingly painful. Lauren doesn’t take time to mull it over as she presses her back into the wall and staggers up, using her momentum to shatter the nearest window. And just before she is falling into the void of darkness , she catches a glimpse of sapphire eyes and midnight hair.

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to Epehmerys and Sophism!!


End file.
